Do You Want To Sing Together: All Stars 2018
by jepoy.guinanao
Summary: An all star concert live from aliw theater. a non stop concert this is Do You Want To Sing Together: All Stars 2018 The Concert Featuring Enchancia, Kingdom of Avalor, And Crossover characters from My Little Pony. the concerts for the cover tunes.
1. Opening Concert

Do You Want to Sing Together: All Stars 2018

P.A: LIVE! From Aliw Theater!. it's Do You Want To Sing Together All Stars 2018, Please Welcome WWM superstar of Virtual reality The SofiaDasher, The All Antipolo Dasher, Jepoy Guinanao!

(Applauses)

Jepoy: Thank you!. tonight is a special all stars of Do you want to sing Together all stars 2018. we thank you for you support our fans. i'm jepoy guinanao i'm a Fan fiction for the today and we performed here tonight!... an all star performance we are gathered here tonight, which means every song numbers are many cover tunes. we Have So many performances are here at aliw theater the home of MBC And FJE Group of Companies, so without further a due. please our host for event, DJ Sam of 96.3 Easy Rock!

(Applauses)

DJ Sam: Hello Sweetie Pie, welcome to do you want to sing together All Stars 2018. we have a all stars from enchancia and avalor all stars. we have a reporter from DZRH's RH44 Vien Dacles is in Backstage interview and Commentators Dennis Antenor jr and DJ Nick... LIVE On-air and On-Line Via DZRH News Television. And Easy Rock Stations all over the Philippines.

(Applauses)

DJ Sam: A Charity Event from Courageous Light Foundation to Celebrate Courageous Caitie.

(Applauses)

DJ Sam: Now we have performed a song, so Please welcome Jepoy and Princess Elena!.

(Applauses)

("Tell Me Your Name" Originally by Jose Mari Chan)  
(Sung by: Jepoy Guinanao and Princess Elena)

Jepoy: Tell me your name you're lovely Please tell me your name Just when I thought This would be one of those boring games

Elena: You walked into these feelings You looked at me and smiled My heart unfroze and started going wild

Both: Can you imagine this The confusion of first loves kiss A return to wondering If the magic of love was this You merely said hello And my mind did a stop and go Can it possibly be The future for me is you...

Jepoy: Tell me your name I must know Won't you tell me your name

Elena: I'm not insane Just frightened that you might go Don't go please stay beside me...

Both: Wait until I can tell you all my schemes Chasing rainbows, spinning dreams Finding someone to love like you...

Jepoy: I'm not insane Just frightened that you might go Don't go please stay beside me Just wait until

Both: I can tell you all my schemes Chasing rainbows, spinning dreams Tell me please your name... Tell me...

(Applause and Cheers)

"Nice Work my friend" Roland agreed "Thanks." Jepoy shook his hands to roland "Great performed" Elena smiled "Thanks to you Jeff..." 


	2. Royal Prep Rocks The Medley

DJ Sam (spoken): Ladies and Gentleman, the royal prep singers!

(All For One/Muppet Babies [Medley])

(Applauses)

James: The summer that we wanted,

Hugo: Yeah, we finally got it!

Desmond: Now's the time we get to share

Amber: Each day we'll be together

Vivian: Now until forever,

Sofia: So everybody, everywhere

All: Let's take it to the beach

Hugo, James and Desmond: Take it there together

Sofia, Cleo and Jun: Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another

Khalid, Zandar And James: We're stronger this time,  
Been there for each other

Zooey, Amber and Hildegard:  
Everything's just right

All:  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
Feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one, wooh!

Amber: Summertime together,

Sofia: Now we're even closer

Penelope: That's the way it's meant to be

Zandar: Oh, we're just getting started

James: Come and join the party

Hugo: You deserve it, same as me

Vivian, Hildegard and Jun Let's take it to the beach

Hugo, James and Desmond: Take it there together

Sofia, Cleo and Jun:  
Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another

Khalid, Zandar and Hugo:  
We're stronger this time,  
Been there for each other

Amber, Zooey and Vivian Everything's just right

All:  
Everybody all for one,  
A real summer has just begun!  
Let's rock and roll and just let go,  
Feel the rhythm of the drums We're gonna have fun in the sun Now that all the hard work, work is done!  
Everybody, one for all and all for one!  
All for one, one!

James: Everybody up!

Sofia: Everybody rock it!

Hugo: Take it from the top!

Amber: And never ever stop it!

Desmond: It's not about the future

Zooey: It's not about the past

Amber, James and Sofia:  
It's makin' every single day Last and last and last!  
Fun and sun What could be better?

Cleo:  
Let's have fun Everyone together now!

All:  
Everybody, e-everybody now!  
This is where our summer really begins The very last time it's ever gonna be like this It's the party you don't wanna miss!

Zandar:  
Guys!  
Show we can make some moves, hey!

Sofia:  
Girls!  
Show we know how to groove, oh!

Hugo: Here

Jun: And now

Kahlid: Let's turn the party

Hildegard:  
Out!

Sofia, James and Amber!  
Everybody jump in!

All: Muppet Babies They make their dreams come true Muppet Babies They'll do the same for you

Sofia: When your world looks kinda weird and you wish you weren't there,  
close your eyes and make believe that you could be anywhere

Sofia loves adventure, Vivian is a star Zandar loves to paint, and James jokes are-

James:  
Waka, waka!

Hugo:  
Hey, that doesn't even rhyme.

Vivian, Amber and Jun:  
Hugo's on drums, Khalid's off in a flash

Hildegard, Cleo and Zooey Everybody duck, 'cause I think he's gonna-

All:  
Crash!

DJ Sam:  
Is everything alright out here?

All: Yes, Miss Nanny!

All:Muppet Babies They make their dreams come true Muppet Babies They'll do the same for you!  
Yeah!

(Applauses) 


	3. Sofia and Vivian sangs a love song

Vien Dacles (Spoken): I'm here at backstage interview with Mertones and Wondertones, Tell us about the All Stars concert.

Rarity (spoken): well my darling a concert that ever before with enchancia and avalorians.  
we all of you're our hearts and hooves, what do think darlin?

Oona (Spoken): Rarity, i will performed an entrance theme for moment to shine and Find The Music In You. the theme of jepoy guinanao. is that amazing two songs in the all stars concert. he's a champion of the WWM.

Big Mac (Spoken): Eeyup..

Torch Song (Spoken): Think about that concert. looks great if i will performed here in the theater.

Rarity (spoken): thanks for the interview vien, i'm sure about that performed from our fans indeed.

Vien Dacles (Spoken): thank you rarity. there's you habit an interview with wondertones and mertones of merroway cove.  
for Do you want to Sing Together All Stars 2018, RH 44 Vien Dacles naglilingkod sa pagbabalita..

(Back at the stage)

DJ Sam: Ladies and Gentleman, Princess Sofia!

(Applauses)

EXCHANGE OF HEARTS (Originally by David Slater)  
(Sung By: Sofia & Vivian)

Sofia: One-sided love broke the see-saw down I got to get rough when I hear the grudge And you went your way and I went wild And girl, you'd understand if your heart was mine

Vivian: If we had an exchange of hearts Then you'd know why I fell apart You'd feel the pain when the mem'ries start If we had an exchange of hearts

Sofia: I'd never wished a lonely heart on you It's not your fault, I chose to play the fool One day may come when you'll be in my shoes Then your heart will break and you'll feel just like I do

Vivian: If we had an exchange of hearts Then you'd know why I fell apart You'd feel the pain when the mem'ries start If we had an exchange of hearts

Both: When time turns the tables and soon I'll be able To find a new romance And then you'll remember my love warm and tender Too late for a second chance

(Instrumental)

Both: If we had an exchange of hearts Then you'd know why I fell apart You'd feel the pain when the mem'ries start If we had an exchange of hearts

Sofia: If we had an exchange of hearts

(Applauses) 


	4. Ballad Time With Prince James

DJ Sam: Ladies And Gentleman to performed "Just Tell me you love me" James, Zandar and Steven!

(Applauses)

James: Many times, I wished you were here Through the velvet shadows of my dreams Many times, I wished you were near Through the darkness as it came but it seems That you, you never said what I needed to hear

Zandar: Just tell me you love me Whisper words I so long to hear Let this time not be borrowed Let it be ours to share If you tell me you love me It would lead a way to your heart Through the mirrors of silence, you love me

Steven: Quietly, I've waited For the memory born of our first kiss Patiently, I've waited For the moment you would take me to word That I, I've never seen that world before

James, Zandar and Steven: Just tell me you love me Whisper words I so long to hear Let this time not be borrowed Let it be ours to share If you tell me you love me It would lead a way to your heart Through the mirrors of silence, you love me

(Instrumental)

James, Zandar and Steven: Just tell me you love me Whisper words I so long to hear Let this time not be borrowed Let it be ours to share If you tell me you love me It would lead a way to your heart Through the mirrors of silence, you love me,

James: you love me...you love me..

(Applauses)

James (Spoken): Thank You! 


End file.
